


I Was Lost Until I Found You

by Paladin_Willa



Series: Batfamily Loves [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Joker is the worst, Lost and Found Soul Bonds, M/M, Multi, Poly, Secret Identity, Wounds, its fun, second one is an alternate thats cute n funny, this first chap is angsty, uh, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: Damian has two soulmates. He knows because two different things have appeared before him indicating two different people. Now, he just has to figure out how to tell them his secret.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/OC, Damian Wayne/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Xander Grayson, Jason Todd/Lana Grayson, minor tho
Series: Batfamily Loves [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585192
Comments: 8
Kudos: 154





	1. I Was Lost, But You Saved Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I fell in love with another ship. This baby of an OC, named Xander, is just a lovable dork that all my friends on discord loved seeing be with Damian. Then I thought about how cute theyd be with Mari n this happened. So I just had to write it. So I hope you enjoy seeing the three together yourselves. I had fun writing it!(next fic will just be Xander n Dami)  
> P.S. Xander and Damian are the same age, just Xander is a few months older than Damian. Mari is a year younger than them.

When Xander was 14, he discovered he had two soulmates. He learned it by finding something from his new, in a sense, soulmate. He knew it was from them cause it wasn’t something the other lost usually. His first soulmate usually lost pens, notes, and the like. Not that. Underneath his bed was a knife, and it wasn’t a kitchen knife.

It was a dagger.

Something used to hurt and kill.

That wasn’t something his, now known to be French, soulmate lost. Seeing the knife freaked him out. He lost it pretty quickly after that since he didn’t want to have to explain it to his sisters.

Right now though, he wished he had kept the dagger. In front of him was Joker in all his clown glory. Xander was worried, the clown was walking toward him and he  _ knew _ that meant trouble. He couldn’t fight Joker himself, he was defenseless. He tripped going backward and Joker’s smile grew bigger. Xander looked around and found a Batarang, he was really glad that the Batfam lost one. He picked it up and threw it at Joker.

Joker grunted when it hit him in the stomach, but didn’t react in any other way. He pulled out some cards and Xander scrambled back. He could hear sirens in the distance getting closer, but he knew they would be too late. He was alone with Joker. He had no one to help him. He scrambled backwards, and stumbled up to his feet. Joker laughed as he prepared to throw his cards.

The police and batfamily arrived just in time to see Joker launch the cards. Xander raised a hand out to them.

They rushed forward.

But they could only watch as the cards flew towards him.

Only watch as Xander jerked as the cards hit. A chocked out shout left him. He was mid-stride when they hit. He fell to the ground as Joker laughed maniacally behind him. His vision was blurry. He could feel a card dig into his neck. He reached a hand out toward the bat family. To his sister with the officers.

“Xander!” Alya shouted and went forward but Nightwing stopped her. “Let me go! He needs me!” she shouted, tears going down her cheeks. She could only watch as Xander look at her before his hand and head drop back onto the ground, not a sound leaving him. “No! Xander, please!” she shouted and cried. The other members went forward to attack Joker while Nightwing stayed with her and hugged her, keeping her away from Joker.

“No!” everyone was confused at her shout. Joker was tied up, still smiling. They looked back and were shocked. Nightwing was looking around confused while Alya was on her knees sobbing, right where Xander was.

_ Was _ .

The only thing that remained was one of Joker’s cards. Xander’s body was nowhere to be found.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(⋟﹏⋞)~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Damian Wayne knew he had two soulmates since he was with the League. He just wasn’t allowed to keep anything. When he moved in with Bruce, he got to keep the things he found. He got to keep the sparkly pens his french soulmate lost. He got to keep the mechanical pencils, little doodles, and little trinkets his other soulmate lost.

He felt his breath catch as he stepped into the dining room for breakfast. His family turned to him worried. They watched as he picked up a familiar teal sweatshirt. Damian turned it to look at the back and he swallowed the lump in his throat. The back was covered in blood and had holes in it. “I....I need air,” he said walking outside still holding the sweatshirt. He leaned against the railing, the sweatshirt laid across it next to his arm.

Alfred walked outside and placed a hand on his back. “I’m sorry you found out like this, Master Damian,” Alfred said and Damian nodded.

“Yeah. I just....how do I tell our other soulmate what happened?” he asked and Alfred hummed at that.

“I’m not sure, Master Damian. But, I can fix and wash this for you,” he said picking up the sweatshirt and Damian nodded.

“Thank you, Alfred,” Damian whispered and Alfred nodded.

“Of course. Why don’t you eat something? I’m sure your family will want you to be strong as you look for him,” Alfred replied in the doorway and Damian gave a nod, the barest of smirks on his face.

“Of course,” he replied.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(⋟﹏⋞)~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Mari stared in horror as a bloody shirt appeared on her desk in class. Everyone was looking, equally scared and sympathetic. Even Lila, the girl that vowed to make her life hell, was sympathetic. Alya and Nino led Mari out of the room while Adrien took a plastic bag from the teacher and put the shirt in it. They then cleaned the desk so that when Mari came back calmer, she wouldn’t panic.

Mari was pale when they came back in. She barely restrained herself from shaking. Ms. Bustier nodded and Adrien grabbed their things along with the bag and took her home. Where a note then appeared on the table saying what happened, from her other soulmate.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(⋟﹏⋞)~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After a year and a half since Xander disappeared, Damian found something that wasn’t from their french soulmate. But it was something that didn’t reassure him. He took a picture of it and lost it quickly, knowing what would happen if he didn’t. He also put on a note in french in case it went to their french soulmate. Once that was done he went to find his family. They were in the kitchen making a cake for Alfred’s birthday. He handed his phone with the picture pulled up already.

“Is that...?” Tim asked, trailing off and Damian nodded. “But how?” Damian glared at the ground.

“Xander lost it, that’s how. The League took him,” Damian said and a snap rang out. Jason dropped the broken spoon he was holding.

“I thought we were fucking done with them,” he growled out and Damian shook his head.

“Apparently not,” Damian said.

“Done with who?”

They turned and saw Jason’s soulmate, who also happens to be Xander’s sister, waiting in the doorway. She was holding a bag of cake decorating items. She set the bag onto the counter and pushed back her red bangs and looked at the phone Jason was holding. “What’s with the dagger?” they all shared a look.

“That was...lost by Xander. He was taken by....by mother,” Damian said slowly and watched as Lana leaned against the counter, her mouth opening and closing as what he said sunk in.

“Will...do you…” she tried asking a question but couldn’t get the right words out. She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked at Damian. “Do you think he’ll make it?” she finally asked as Jason set a hand on her shoulders.

“I’m not sure. We can only hope,” Damian said and Lana nodded at that.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(⋟﹏⋞)~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Xander gripped his head with a groan and stumbled into a wall. There were shouts. French. Hands. Hands were over him. He knocked away all the hands that were touching him and slid to the ground. He blinked several times, clearing his vision, his hearing was buzzing, nothing truly making sense. But he slowly regained function in seeing and hearing.

**“-he’s wearing strange clothing. Where’s he from?”** a boy asked.

**“He has weapons on him! He’s a mercenary!”** a girl said fearfully.

**“Hey! Stop it. We don’t know if he can understand us. Not to mention, he doesn’t seem aware of where he is either!** ” a girl said. He looked up and saw a petite french girl with blue-tinted hair standing in front of him. Her hands on her hips as she scolded the classroom.

**“He’s a danger! Why would you protect someone like him, Marinette? Oh wait, I know why. You’re his soulmate!”** a girl with sausage hair cried and people started glaring at the girl defending him. Marinette, the name fit her.

**“Of course your soulmates with a dangerous person. It fits,”** Alya spat glaring at her ex-friend.

**“We don’t know anything about him, Lila, Alya. We shouldn’t assume anything. What if he’s a hunter? Or perhaps he uses those to defend himself from threats? Hmm? Who knows where he came from,”** Marinette said.

**“I don’t even know where I came from,”** Xander replied back softly in french and the class looked at him shocked. Marinette kneeled beside him.

**“What do you mean?”** she asked.

**“I....I was taken from my home, I think. Everythings...fuzzy. Bad people took me. I...I remember a name, Nanda Parbat. But I don’t...I don’t know what or where that is,”** he said, his brow furrowed in confusion and frustration. People around the classroom looked sad at that.  **“Where am I? What’s the year?”**

**“You’re at Collège Françoise Dupont, in Paris, France. Your name is Xander, isn’t it?”** she asked and Xander nodded slowly.  **“You...you disappeared two years ago. Two years ago today, your bloody shirt, this one to be exact,”** she pointed to the shirt she was wearing, it was his, she fixed up the holes,  **“appeared before me. Our other soulmate found your sweatshirt,”** she explained softly. The class looked shocked at that. To learn this teen, who appeared out of nowhere, wearing strange clothes and carried weapons, was the same teen that lost the bloody shirt. They watched his face fall as he learned that. It turned pained then turned to confusion.  **“What?”** she asked softly.

**“I-I don’t understand. I-I remember that day. I...I should be dead. Joker killed me. I know it,”** he said and that had the class gasping.

**“Ms. Bustier, can I take him to my grandfather? He’d be able to help,”** Mari asked and Ms. Bustier nodded.

**“I’ll help,”** Adrien said gathering all their stuff and walking behind Mari as she helped Xander up and lead him out. They soon reached Master Fu’s place and entered. Fu looked at them confused as they brought in a confused teen.

**“Master, he’s my soulmate. But,”** she trailed off and he nodded.

**“I feel it too. Come, sit down,”** Fu said and Xander nodded and sat down in front of Fu.  **“I feel the twisted magic of the Lazarus Pit on you. You must have been revived using it. But it’s left a twisted and corrupt aura on you. We’re lucky it hasn’t messed with your mind much yet. We can heal you of this aura,”** Fu explained and Xander nodded. Fu then had him lay down on a mat and began working.  **“Marinette, you need to become Ladybug to purify it,”** Fu said and Marinette glanced at Tikki who nodded. She transformed and Adrien stood back with Plagg and Wayzz, watching them work.

Once they’re done, Xander is sitting again but is gripping his hair. Mari’s transformation drops and she pulls Xander to her.  **“What do you remember?”** she asked and Xander gasps as tears fall.

**“I hurt so many people. I’ve dont so many horrible things when I was with them,”** he gasped out and Mari shushes him gently.

**“It’s ok. You had no choice. We don’t blame you,”** she whispered.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧~~~~~~~~~~~~**

For a month since Xander returned, he’s stayed with Mari and her family to heal. She told their other soulmate he was ok now. She was told that his sisters were grateful to know that. He went to class with Mari and Adrien and Chloe. But they soon learned he didn’t need it since he was ahead of them. He could technically be transferred into Luka’s class, but he didn’t want to. He’d rather stay in the same class as his soulmate. She helped him stay calm when he had panic attacks.

Which were sadly, pretty often. But that was because of Lila. She would lie about her soulmate and bring things up that Xander asked not to around him. But Lila didn’t care. And Ms. Bustier didn’t try stopping her even though she can see how Xander reacts.

But thankfully, with Xander’s help, they take Hawkmoth done at the end of the month. After that, Xander, Mari, and Adrien all moved to Gotham. Chloe would follow soon after. Everyone at the airport was tearing up at seeing Xander hug his sisters tightly, all three crying and falling to the ground. Most everyone in Gotham knew of how he disappeared.

After that, they took him to see, meet really, his other soulmate, Damian Wayne. They reached Wayne Manor and standing outside waiting, was the Wayne family. Mari led Xander over to Damian with a smile when the exited the car. “Xander, this is our other soulmate, Damian,” she said and Xander smiled.

“Hey,” he replied.

“I’m glad you’re safe. I was worried when I learned of where you were,” Damian said and he nodded at that. Mari pulled them into a hug. She could see Damian wanted to, but was hesitant. Damian wrapped his arms around the two and pulled them as close as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here’s chap two, the alternate, and FUN, way. This was the way me n my discord friends talked bout the lost n found type soul bond. The type that was originally planned for chap 1 but was lost to the wind. I hope you enjoyed that one and enjoy this one!

“Of course,” was all Xander would say as he held a vigilante’s mask. Lana was laughing next to him.

“This is our family luck. But hey! You can count two people out! Batman and Red Hood!” she said cheerily and Xander nodded.

“Thank you for being soulmates with Red Hood,” Xander said and Lana laughed.

“He’ll love hearing you call him that,” Lana replied and Xander rolled his eyes.

“Ya, but how do I figure out  _ which _ is my soulmate?” he asked and Lana could only shrug in response.

“You’ll figure it out. Or they will,” she replied and Xander tossed the mask out the window and into the wind. It flew off, getting lost from view.

“Guess so.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Mari sighed happily as she sat down on the bed in her hotel room. “That was a  _ long _ flight,” she groaned and Chloe laughed as she set down her bag.

“It was. If we’re lucky, we won’t need to transform while we’re here,” she replied and Mari nodded agreement.

“That would be amazing,” Mari agreed. She then stood up to head down to the lobby to get a snack from the vending machine. “Gah!” she tripped over something and looked to see a shirt. It was a Gotham Academy jacket. “What the.”

“Ooh, your soulmate lives here,” Chloe said coming up behind her to look at the jacket. “Maybe you’ll meet them,” she added and Mari nodded.

“Well, one of them that is,” Mari said and Chloe tilted her head.

“How do you know?”

“Well, one soulmate loses a lot of stuff like this. Jackets, shirts, pencils, pens. Last week, I found a Batarang under my desk. I doubt their the same person,” Mari replied and Chloe nodded at that.

“I guess that makes sense. But, if one lost this jacket and you’ve found a Batarang, I think it’s safe to assume, they’re the same person,” Chloe said and Mari hummed at that.

“You also made a good point. I guess we’ll see,” she said.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Damian scowled at his brothers as they laughed. “You lost your mask. What a way for your soulmate to find out your identity!” Jason laughed and Damian glared daggers at him.

“Well, you outed the entire family to your soulmate,” he retaliated and Jason smirked as he held his hands up.

“Hey, we met before that, and I talked with everyone first,” Jason countered and the other two brothers nodded at that.

“He did,” Dick said.

“You lost a gun with the bat symbol on it before then,” Damian pointed out and Jason nodded at that.

“I did. But, lots of people also have that. Cause they think it’s cool. She even put a note on it saying ‘cool replica of Red Hood’s gun’. A mask, that’s harder to explain,” Jason said.

“Do you still have your spare Damian?” Bruce asked shaking his head and Damian nodded.

“Of course I do father.”

“Good. You’ll use it for patrol tonight,” Bruce said and Damian nodded understanding.

“Alright, father,” Damian replied heading to the cabinet where they store their gear to change out of his Robin suit. Only to stop as something appeared before him. It was his mask. “Huh,” he muttered and that had his brothers turning to see what was up.

“They lost your mask back,” Dick said quietly.   
“So they did,” Damian replied.

“That was nice of them,” Tim added and Damian nodded.

“Oh, you may wanna hurry. I assume you don’t wish to be late to class,” Dick said and Damian nodded and rushed to change. He was lucky the attack happened during their lunch period.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“I’m so sorry, Mrs. Renolds! I lost track of time trying to find my jacket,” Xander said as he ran into class. Mrs. Renolds shook her head with a smile on her lips.

“It’s quite alright, Xander. But mind telling me why you couldn’t find any jacket to wear?” she asked and Xander hung his head.

“When I got home I took off the jacket to help my sister clean since our cat had an accident. But, after cleaning, I looked everywhere to find it. But couldn’t, so my soulmate probably has it right now. And I couldn’t use either of my other jackets cause our cat got into the basket where they were and, uh, ya know, onto them. So they had to be washed again,” Xander explained and Mrs. Renolds’ nodded understanding at that.

“Ok, I hope your cat gets better,” she said and Xander nodded. “Xander, as I was saying, this is the foreign exchange class we’ll be hosting for the month. They’re from Paris. Would you mind being a translator with Damian? They don’t all fully understand English,” she said and Xander looked and saw the students in question and gave them a slightly embarrassed smile.

“Sure thing, Mrs. Renolds,” Xander replied going to his desk.

“Monsieur?” a girl with pigtails asked and Xander turned to her and tilted his head.

“Oui?” he asked. She held out a jacket that looked just like the school jacket he lost.

“I-uh-I found this in my hotel room. I believe we may, uh, be soulmates,” she said in a heavy french accent and Xander smiled.   
“Oh, that’s cool! Thanks for bringing my jacket,” Xander said beaming at her as he took his jacket from her hands and slid it on. “Xander,” he held his hand out.

“Marinette,” she introduced shaking his hand with a faint blush. Mrs. Renolds clapped then with a smile.

“That is very sweet. Now, this works perfectly. For the class period, I had planned an easy day. Everyone, get to know each other. I want everyone to know each other’s names,” Mrs. Renold’s said happily and the class nodded. Immediately, two blondes along with Jon came over to them with smiles.

“Damian! Come on, join us!” Jon called and Damian shook his head as he walked over to his best friend and classmate that was beginning to become an acquaintance.

“Hello, Damian Wayne,” he introduced and the three french students smiled.

“Nice to meet you. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. These are my friends, Adrien Agreste and Chloe Bourgeois,” Mari introduced gesturing to the two who waved.

“Jon Kent!” Jon replied shaking the three’s hands.

“Well, Xander Grayson,” Xander replied with a soft laugh. “This has been an interesting day,” he stated and they nodded at that. Damian just ‘tsk’ed though.

“I was wondering Xander,” Mari started and that had the small group looking at her.

“What were ya wondering?” he asked and Mari bit her lip as she pressed her fingers together.

“By any chance, did you lose a Batarang last week?” she asked and that had the three Gothamite’s freezing in shock.

“A Batarang?” he asked for clarification and she nodded. “Um, no. I don’t own any. The batfamily typically has them. But since they can’t always find them, some people have a couple. Guess our other soulmate also found one,” Xander said, leaving out the hero part.

“Oh, we have two,” Mari muttered and Xander nodded.

“Yup. Found something of like earlier today when I was looking for my jacket,” Xander said and Mari nodded at that.

“Ok,” she said and she started talking about her other classmates with Adrien and Chloe adding details. The bell then rang signing the school day was over after a while. “Can we get your numbers? I’d like to hang out,” Mari said and Xander nodded. He pulled his phone out and handed it over and the three quickly put in their numbers and he shot them a text.

“Sure, just gotta find my phone,” Jon said digging through his bag but a frown soon graced his lips. “Huh, it’s not in my bag,” he muttered.

“Here, just tell me your number and I can text you,” Adrien replied picking his bag up and shock appeared on his face.

“What?” Jon asked and Adrien pulled out a phone.

“This isn’t mine,” Adrien said as he pulled out his phone which had him and his friends posing for a selfie. The other phone lit up with a text and the lock screen showed Jon with what appeared to be a college-aged man that looked like him.

“Hey, that’s my phone. How did it…” Jon began but trailed off. “Oh…” he said and that had the others laughing softly while Damian shook his head with a smirk. “Guess we’re soulmates, huh?” he replied and Adrien nodded with a small smile.

“Guess so,” he agreed.

“Do you have anywhere you need to be?” Jon asked and Adrien shook his head. “Wanna go get ice cream?” he asked and Adrien nodded quickly. “Cool,” the two got up and started out of the room.

“Have fun Adrien! Get back to the hotel before 5! Ms. Bustier has a dinner reservation planned at 6!” Mari called and Adrien nodded.

“I’ll see you later, Mari. I told daddy I’d call him after the first day of class,” Chloe said with a wave and headed to the hotel.

“I’ll let you two be alone. My father probably needs me,” Damian said leaving as well.

“Come on, I can show you some fun places that are near the school and near your hotel, if you want,” Xander offered and Mari nodded with a smile.

“That’d be great. The hotel is close by luckily,” Mari replied and Xander smiled.

“That is lucky,” he agreed leading them outside. “There’s something you may wanna know, about our soulmate,” he began and she tilted her head. “I left something out when I mentioned them. I didn’t wanna say anything in front of others,” he explained and she nodded at that.

“What did you leave out?”

“They’re....one of the vigilantes of Gotham. I found their mask while I was searching for my jacket,” he said quietly and Mari nodded understanding.

“Oh, ya. That wouldn’t be very smart to share in front of others,” she agreed with a smile.

“Yeah. quick question, was I hearing correctly? Did some girl really say Damian Wayne hopes to be her soulmate?” he asked and Mari nodded.

“Ya, Lila. The girls the biggest liar ever. And sadly, most of my class believes her,” Mari said.

“She’s lucky Damian didn’t hear. Otherwise, he may just do something she’s won’t like,” Xander said and Mari laughed at that.

“Oh, I hope. Then it would really get them to stop believing her every word,” Mari replied and Xander smiled at that. Mari’s face turned serious then. “I need to tell you something,” she said and pulled him into an alley. He looked at her confused.

“What’s up?” he asked.

“I....I’m a hero too,” she said and Xander’s eyes widened at that as his eyebrows rose.

“Oh,” was all he said and Mari nodded. She opened her purse and a small red creature flew out.

“Hello! I’m Tikki, the kwami of creation!” she greeted. Xander smiled and held out a finger to Tikki who shook it.

“Wow. My family is just a magnet for hero soulmates,” he joked and Mari smiled at that but tilted her head. “My older sister Lana’s soulmate is Red Hood. I’d say his civvie id, but, ya,” he said and Mari nodded with a laugh.

“Ya, I get it,” she said as Tikki flew back into her purse and they left the alley. “You’re very calm,” she observed and Xander just shrugged.

“Well, this is Gotham. I can’t say it’s surprising to see that. I think you should be concerned if a Gothamite  _ is _ surprised by seeing something like that. This is just....a normal Tuesday here,” he explained and Mari laughed at that.

“So, is it just you and Lana?” she asked and Xander shook his head.

“I have one more older sister, Alya. She’s the eldest. She’s the only one without a super soulmate. Guess I took her super soulmate,” he joked and Mari laughed at that. “Would you...like to meet them?” he asked.

“That would be nice,” she agreed.

“So, any siblings of your own?” he asked and she shook her head.

“No, an only child,” she replied with a shrug.

“Well, they’ll act like older sisters to ya,” Xander said with a smile and Mari laughed at that.

The sound of concrete cracking echoed through the street. Xander and Mari looked around and saw the Batfamily fighting the villain Two-Face. Nightwing and Red Hood are dealing with goons while Red Robin is typing rapidly. Xander could guess that Two-Face planted a bomb. That left Batman and Robin to fight Two-Face.

“Should I help them?” Mari asked watching the fight.

“If you think you’re able to help, I guess so,” Xander replied.

“Alright,” Mari ran into an alley to transform. Ladybug swung into the fight and did what Batman asked. A few goons turned to Xander and started toward him.

“Frick,” muttered Xander and he started running from the goons. He didn’t exactly have anything to defend himself with. A sword fell in front of him, popping out of thin air. “Ok, I can deal with this,” he muttered as he grabbed the sword and turned around. He pointed the tip at the goons which had them stop.

One raised a gun and shot at him. A shocked sound left Xander as he ducked to avoid getting hit. He ran forward and used the sword to cut the guns in half. He then kicked one goon back and slammed the sword’s hilt into another’s head. The last one growled at him and pulled out a dagger. Xander blocked the hits as the goon managed to get them back to the others fighting. The one that Xander kicked, joined in trying to hit him.

He grunted as he fought them. Mari’s yo-yo fell into his other hand. “Ha!” he shouted as he swung her yo-yo at a goon and it wrapped around him. He then pulled as he blocked another swing. The goon went spinning over to Nightwing and Red Hood. The two looked shocked before they saw Xander fighting. “Bug!” he shouted, unsure of her hero name. Mari turned and he nodded. He then chucked the yo-yo up into the air and Mari snatched it. She returned to fighting and he quickly got the goons dagger away. He then slammed the hilt into the goons head and he fell to the ground dazed.

“Damn, kid. You got skill,” Red Hood said nodding as he finished up a good. Xander just nodded and looked around until he spotted Robin.

“Robin!” he shouted and the teen looked over to the shout and saw Xander holding his sword. Robin started running over and Xander threw the sword like a javelin towards Robin. Robin grunted as he pulled the sword from where it landed stuck in the wall. “Oh boy,” was all he could mutter when a new goon came at him. He glanced at the building next to him and ran over. With a jump, he pushed up off a wall and caught a windows ledge. He started climbing up the wall with ease and reached the roof.

The battle was soon over and Mari landed next to him on the rood. “Why Bug?” she asked and he sheepishly shrugged.

“I, uh, didn’t know your hero name.” Mari laughed at that as her transformation dropped.

“Ladybug,” she said and he nodded. “You did well with using my yo-yo,” she commented and Xander smiled.

“I’m pretty good with throwing anything with accuracy. So that’s why,” Xander said. Right then, the Batfamily landed next to them. “Hey, Red Hood,” he greeted and Red Hood laughed as he pulled off his helmet, a mask covered his eyes still.

“How am I not surprised that you can fight, or who your soulmates are?” he asked rhetorically and Xander shrugged with a smile.

“Well, now I know,” he replied and Mari nodded agreement. Only one vigilante in Gotham uses a sword. Robin sighed as he walked closer to them.

“I guess it’s only fair that you know as well,” Robin said and Xander smiled.

“Hey, you don’t have to,” Xander replied easily.

“Tt, I want to,” Robin replied and pulled his mask off and Xander stared and started nodding.

“I’m not even surprised,” he said shaking his head with a smile. “Lana knows, right?” he asked and they nodded. “I’m guessing the rest of you are?” he asked and they nodded. “Makes sense.”

“Why don’t you change and hang out with your soulmates. Marinette is only here for a month,” Batman said and Robin nodded.

“Thank you,” Robin said and Batman smirked before shaking his head and swinging off.

“Have fun! You can guess where I’ll be,” Red Hood said going off himself. Red Robin and Nightwing just smiled with a wave and went off.

“I’ll meet you two at Golden Spoons,” Robin said putting his mask on and the two nodded.

“See you there,” Xander agreed and the two started down while Robin swung off to change. “I think this will turn out well.” Mari nodded agreement with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here’s the second part! I know, this end isn’t the best, but I didn’t wanna drag it on. And it matches the other chap’s ending! The three gettin together to hang out! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. The next fic is Dami/Xan exclusive and its angst. Pure intentional angst. I hope you enjoy it! -Love Willa<3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so. This happened. This was cute. But man, damnit, I was tryin to do funny/cute all the way. But my friends got me in an angsty mood. But, I hope you liked it. The next chap WILL be an alternate of pure hilarity and cuteness between the three ok? Cause I was really wanting to do that with this type of soul bond. See ya soon! -Love Willa<3<3<3


End file.
